


In Changing Changes Them

by redfiona



Category: WWE Wrestling
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's enough water under the bridge for Christian to finally let their split go, but Edge still hangs on to what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Changing Changes Them

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For the 11th March, 2010 edition of Smackdown.

The strange thing is that the victory hug feels right while he's not thinking about it, but wrong the second he does. He's not sure what to do, so he spends the next few minutes in an awkward half hug.

Edge seems pretty happy though, no matter how Christian is responding, and it says something that 'Edge is happy' no longer automatically means 'Christian is unhappy', but then again, it was messed up that it ever had done.

It's Edge who speaks first, once they get to the back. "Thanks, man. I owe you for that."

"It's alright."

"No, I mean it." Edge is tentative, and if that isn't another strange thing, seeing Edge be uncertain about anything. "There's a lot I owe you for, and I don't think I ever told you that."

It's true, Edge hadn't. "'Would have meant more to me ten years ago." But Christian says it with a smile. He has his suspicions as to why Edge is suddenly being so nice to him, but he keeps them to himself nowadays.

"You're still pissed off?" Edge sounds surprised.

"No." And Christian isn't. He hadn't been for quite some time. Back then, he'd been convinced that Edge was conspiring with the boss to keep him out of the limelight and away from the glory. Looking back, he knows that he sounded like a raving madman. It didn't mean he was entirely wrong, but he now accepted it was just the boss being a dick, and that Edge had had nothing to do with it.

He thinks Edge believes him when he says he's not angry. Edge carries on talking either way. "It's incredible how well that went, given." Christian can cope with the past few years being written off as 'given'. "Imagine what we could have done if we'd never split up."

That's the thing, Christian knows that neither of them would have done the things they had done if they hadn't have split up, no matter how horrible splitting up had been, and he can't tell if Edge is being naive or pretending to be when he thinks it could have gone any other way.

Christian's seen it often enough, people who didn't break away from a tag team, people who waited for too long, for just one last run at the titles. You stay because you love the other guy and the team, and in the end you hate them, because they cost you the career you think you could have had. If anyone wanted any evidence of that, just look at the Dudleys.

It didn't make splitting up any more fun, even if it was necessary. Part of Christian wishes they'd had the draft back when he and Edge were a team, because that would have split them up without rancour. Except that might not have been enough to keep them split. If they'd had each other nearby, they would have relied on each other to watch each other's backs, they never would have grown up, for that example see the Machine Guns who Christian didn't think ever would. He's not sure that's a bad thing, not for them, but it would have been a terrible thing for him. His and Edge's split was so bad that they probably would have broken anyone who'd tried to put them back together.

But there was nothing you could do about the past, and Edge is at least making an effort, it's only fair that Christian does too. "Maybe." It's as close to a neutral opinion as Christian can get. "How about you buy dinner as a thank you?"


End file.
